


A Ruined Surprise

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to give Skip a gift and goes to Douglas for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly during a fandot creativity night. The prompts were bells and/or feather.  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore, that brilliant man!

"So, I was thinking, I _could_ give him a Toblerone, but then I thought, he goes to the same countries as I do, well more actually, so he probably has a ton already, and then I thought maybe I could give him a toy aeroplane, but he already has a bunch of those too, and then I thought -"

"Yes, Arthur, I get the general idea. How about something that's special to the two of you?" Douglas suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's your anniversary. Something romantic, something you know he would like because it's special to your relationship."

"Like what?" Arthur said again.

"Arthur, I'm not the one trying to find Martin a -"

"Find Martin what?" Martin was suddenly standing behind them. No one had even noticed him coming through the door.

"Skip! Where did you come from?"

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked.

"Nothing." Arthur laughed nervously. "Wow, Skip, I should put bells on you, shouldn't I? So you don't scare me when you come in."

"Arthur, what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" 

"Arthur?"

"I was just talking to Douglas about..."

"About what?"

"About..."

"Finding your hidden lemon." Douglas broke in. "Arthur felt so bad for you using a week to find the lemon, so he wanted to help you. He tried to get me to tell him where I had hidden it, but that goes against the rules of the game, so of course I didn't tell him."

"Yes, because of course you're a stickler for rules, aren't you?" Martin said.

"When it comes to the Travelling Lemon, yes."

"Arthur, what's going on?"

"I – I – I, nothing!" Arthur stammered nervously.

"Arthur Shappey, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Then why are you sweating like a pig?

"I just. Oh fine! I wanted to find you a perfect anniversary gift, but I couldn't think of anything brilliant, so I wanted Douglas to help me, because he's brilliant at romance and such, but then you came in like a ninja and now everything is ruined!" Arthur sounded heart-broken.

"Arthur, I didn't mean to – Wait, what anniversary? Our anniversary is in May."

"Our first kiss anniversary. You remember, in the little room in St. Petersburg after you landed us after that bird strike."

"Oh, that one."

"Wait, you guys kissed in St. Petersburg? I thought you guys didn't hook up until long after -" Douglas was confused.

"Arthur, that was a secret! But I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I do. It was a brilliant day. Well, not the part where Dad tried to steal GERTI, but it all worked out all right in the end, didn't it?" Arthur grinned at his Skip.

"It really did," Martin smiled back. "I still can't believe you wanted to do that for me, though."

"I wanted to give you something special, but now I've ruined the surprise."

"I can think of other ways we could celebrate." Martin winked at Arthur.

"Oh God," said Douglas. "Not here! Get out of here and get a room!"

"Righto, Douglas!" said Arthur and picked Martin up in his arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"Skip, you're so tiny and light as a feather, I think I should really put bells on you don't disappear on me. I couldn't take it if you disappeared!"

" _OUT!_ "


End file.
